


All the Way to the Edge of Desire

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never tried this, it’s the first time Liam is looking at Zayn there laying on the bed like this. Somehow Liam would always catch him when after a shower he would come out of their bathroom, towel low on his hips. He’d see him while he’d pump the long and hard shape of his cock with his right hand, precome making it slick and lucid at the head. Liam would watch the outline of Zayn’s mouth, slack and swollen, panting whispery <em>ahs</em> and <em>fuck</em> and profanities Liam couldn’t catch. Zayn would look back at him, eyes hooded and his tussled hair, as his hand would speed up till his body would lock for just a moment and a long drawn out and satisfied groan would leave his lips. His eyes would close afterwards, leaving his body tranquil, almost lethargic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way to the Edge of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm still terrible with tags, if there's anything I should tag more than what I already did, please let me know.  
> Title from Edge of Desire by John Mayer.  
> 

Breaths. Breathing. Heavy breathing, moans, groans, grunts. All on his skin.

Liam blindfolded him, a tight black piece of cloth covering his eyes and Zayn’s breath hitched, chest rising and falling quickly, veins bulging on his arms, the strain of his skin across his neck, goose bumps spreading like a wildfire on the stretch of his chest. Liam’s not touching him, yet. He wants to see him break, he wants to see him squirm helplessly trying to find him, he wants to see sweat glistening the skin of his forehead, he wants to see him give up everything, naked and uncovered, every inhibition stripped off his mind.

He takes a seat on the chair at the side of their bed and he knows the creaking resonates in his ears

“Liam”

He doesn’t answer, there’s no need to. He watches the dare in Zayn’s fingers, the way the tap insistently on the side of his thighs, like he wants to stand and reach him but he won’t, he’s not tied to the bed, he could stand but Liam knows he won’t. His cock lays turgid and flushed against his stomach, he watches at the way it twitches slightly. He watches Zayn.

He waits for the stiffness to dissolve from the planes of his face, he waits for Zayn pliant shape, he waits for the bed to conform at the figure of his relaxed self on the sheets.

Zayn gulps for air and Liam itches to touch him for a second, feel the dampness of his skin, caress his cheeks, and press his fingertips on Zayn’s hips slightly, just to see a flush of colour appear in ambiguous shapes.

“Are you here?” Zayn tries and Liam smiles watching Zayn’s fingers moving up and the down the side of his thighs, pinching slightly and he knows Zayn does that sometimes, to keep him steady and calm, but Liam likes it more when he scratches his back, blunt nails trying to dig red roads of love on his skin.

He stands from the chair and the creaking comes back loudly in his ears “Don’t go” Zayn pants, head turning to where Liam’s slowly walking at the side of their bed, silky sheets falling from its edge.

He’d like to try someday, leave and see what happens, but he admits he could never do that- he’s not that strong (or Zayn’s vulnerability doesn’t make him function properly).

“I won’t” he concedes

That seems to be it for Zayn; the rigidity of his legs and the pace of his breathing disappears like in thin air, his long fingers lose their fidgetiness and lay on the bed, and the thin line of his lips becomes loose.

They never tried this, it’s the first time Liam is looking at Zayn there laying on the bed like this. Somehow Liam would always catch him when after a shower he would come out of their bathroom, towel low on his hips. He’d see him while he’d pump the long and hard shape of his cock with his right hand, precome making it slick and lucid at the head. Liam would watch the outline of Zayn’s mouth, slack and swollen, panting whispery _ahs_ and _fuck_ and profanities Liam couldn’t catch. Zayn would look back at him, eyes hooded and his tussled hair, as his hand would speed up till his body would lock for just a moment and a long drawn out and satisfied groan would leave his lips. His eyes would close afterwards, leaving his body tranquil, almost lethargic.

Liam takes his clothes off, the slow drag making his skin spike in anticipation, it’s not only that, Zayn hears it too and he turns in his direction as he starts chewing on his lips and his hands travel low on his stomach, down and down till Liam shakes his head and says “Be good, babe”.

“Touch me, come on” he urges “Are you going to-” Zayn says and he chokes up a little when Liam lowers himself and whispers in his ears _Think you could come like this, nobody touching you…_

“Liam!” he says squirming on the bed and stretching his hands forward, and Liam hold his wrist and pins them down above Zayn’s head wishing he’d had ropes or cuffs somehow “Shh, do you really think I’ll leave you like this?”

“No” Zayn admits sighing in relief, his eyebrows arching slightly

“Do you think you could come just from a bit of teasing?” Liam asks and he watches Zayn’s mouth stretching over an _oh_ unsaid, Liam holds Zayn’s wrist firm above his head and presses down briefly, hinting him to keep them there

“Would stay still for me?” and Zayn whispers “Yeah, yeah” rushing to get his fingers tangled above his head and his breath is ragged and short

“No matter what keep your hands up there okay?” Zayn looks a bit hesitant, stilling for a moment

“O-okay”

“Good, spread your legs for me babe” Liam asks and Zayn complies easily, legs stretching apart and bending a little on the outside to give him more access, and Liam always loves this, he loves seeing the caving in the expanse of skin between his leg and hip, finger shaped bruises still there even if quite faint. His cock is steadily swelling inside his pants and somehow he feels as if this yet is too good to be true, how Zayn gives himself to him, the way he can trust him fully no matter what. He slowly strokes his way up from Zayn calves to his knees, shivers flowing through Zayn’s body, he watches the way his lips open and can’t quite for a sound yet. He goes on, till his hands lay near Zayn’s cock and he notices the way his hands are straining above his head, the desire to relieve a little bit of the pressure.

“Trust me?” he asks and Zayn’s about to say yes when Liam’s pointer caresses the line of his cock “ _Fucking-_ Liam” he groans low, his body arching at the touch and Liam strokes with his pointer again, from the underside till the base as spurts of precome bubble out of Zayn’s slit, and Liam smirks at Zayn’s groan, a mix between pleasure and dissatisfaction. He continues like that, just with his pointer and Zayn squirms and struggles groaning and grunting profanities as his head tosses back, sweat glistening his forehead.

“Liam, fucking hell- _Oh-!_ ” Liam bites Zayn’s inner thigh, grazing his teeth on the blooming shade of red forming under his eyes and he satisfies in the chocked sob he hears from Zayn, he fondles Zayn’s balls lightly, just strokes and Zayn cries out when he mouths at them the _Liam please, Liam_ , hands lifting from above his head and stopping mid-air, muscles taut as Liam licks and slowly drags his tongue up to Zayn’s cockhead and sucks. Zayn’s hips lift at the contact for more relief and Liam concedes letting him fill his mouth and closes his right hand around Zayn’s cock

“Liam I swear to- Just, fuck”, Liam laughs a little when he hears the soft thud of Zayn’s head falling on the bed.

“’s not funny _Leeyum_ ” he chokes out as Liam goes down on his cock, tongue swirling at the head and hand compensating for what his mouth can’t reach, Zayn’s smell is so strong and heady Liam starts to suck eagerly as he bobs up everytime. His hand strokes loosely around Zayn’s dick feeling his muscle tighten under his left hand on Zayn’s thigh, Zayn stills just for a moment and comes in his mouth, a rumble of profanities resonating in the room. Liam swallows and licks thoroughly pressing a hand down his hard on to relieve a bit of the ache in his pants. He pads beside him for the lube and as soon as he uncaps the small bottle Zayn’s legs spread even more

“Eager tonight, aren’t we?” he smirks smugly

“I’ll get you back for this” Zayn says in a rush and his voice pitches higher when Liam’s cool fingers stroke idly around the puckered skin of Zayn’s hole, the latter trying to grind against them in a stuttery motion.

“How?”

“I’m going to _ah- fuck_ , I’m going to tie you to the bed and you won’t be abl- _ah_ , fuck Liam like that please” he moans as Liam works his pointer in, thumb brushing around the pink and taut skin and Zayn rocks into it, movements almost delirious. He drizzles lube on it, watching as it slides down Zayn’s balls to his hole and shudders invade and shake his legs. Liam would snicker but his cock is hard and he doesn’t think he would be able to go on much more, his mind clouding the vision in his eyes and he notices he’s panting too, breath shallow as stretches Zayn with his middle finger and his hole swallows his fingers, contracting around his skin.

“You were saying?”

“Liam, I’m going to piss on you tomorrow morning” Zayn chuckles breathless

“I’m really interested in your plan Zayn, continue please” Liam says fingers sliding in and out much easier than before, the tightness of Zayn’s hole conforming to the stretch. He adds another finger and listens as Zayn tells him “You won’t be able to _fucking_ move, you’re gonna beg Liam, I’m gonna leave you dressed- _oh fuck, fuck- I-_ , I’m going to take a scissor and cut around the area of your crotch and hole- _Liam!_ ” he almost screams as Liam insolently massages his prostate, alternating with firm strokes “I’m going to fuck your asshole so well Liam, so well it’ll make you cry, I want to see tears stinging your eyes, sweat wetting your shirt and _ah, ah, ah_ \- listen to you scream till your voice is raw” he grunts and Liam hums in approval moving away from Zayn's frame laid back on the bed

“Sounds good, do you think I could do that for you now? Just to visualize your intent?” he asks curiously and Zayn nods hastily and Liam closes his eyes for a second, it's somehow too much for him too.

“Please do, please Liam”

“All four for me then, baby” he urges slapping Zayn’s bum while Zayn quickly gets on all four by the edge of the bed and he tremors waiting for Liam.

Liam will never get tired of this: Zayn legs spread apart on all fours and waiting obediently. Liam spreads his cheeks apart, blowing on Zayn’s hole that gapes around nothing, it’s mesmerizing and he wishes he could just do that to make Zayn come, probably he could. Zayn pushes back crossly and grumbles, his head falling on the bed

“Please, please Liam, come on, come on” he chants until his arms give out when Liam swipes his tongue on Zayn’s hole, flicking and swirling enjoying the way Zayn trashes minutely on the bed, not being able to do much and he comes again trembling like a leaf, spurts coating the sheets under him. Liam doesn’t mind it, he continues pumping three fingers in and out and licks till he hears sobs and whimpers heaving his ears, he gives a sharp tug at Zayn’s cock watching as it fills again slowly in his grip

“Good boy” _yesyesyesyes_ Zayn counters whining, his words muffled by his arm.

“Ready for my cock, baby?” he asks coating his length with an ample amount of lube, his skin is tingling and stinging by the heat and he's aching to come inside Zayn, watching his mouth and the way his hands move on Liam's skin. He listens to the _yeah, I’ve been ready Liam_ chuckled and Liam pushes in one long thrust. He watches Zayn’s back and the way it arches beautifully under his eyes, the long drawn moan he hears come out of his own mouth and Zayn’s so tight around him, it’s perfect and so right the way Zayn’s heat envelops him every time. Liam draws his cock out slowly, feeling every inch of Zayn’s muscle contract around him and slams back in groaning at the way his cock gets sucked back in Zayn's crevice.

He goes on like that, slowly pulling out till only his cockhead would be in and pound back inside Zayn’s hole, his legs straining under the resistance he tries to set; he doesn’t want this to be quick, he needs to see Zayn. He manhandles him till he is on his back enjoying the way Zayn’s not struggling against him.

“Fuck” he hisses feeling Zayn clenching around his cock, it’s always so good he almost can't feel himself anymore. Zayn stretches his arms to reach Liam’s neck and grip tightly, pulling Liam down till they kiss avidly and breathless and Liam stills and stays in savouring Zayn’s heat around him and the way their tongues swipe against each other, Zayn grinds against him steadily, his body motion so filthy and enticing, his body quivering and stuttering helplessly until he comes again, sobbing quietly on Liam’s mouth.

“Come on baby, once more, just once more” Liam encourages whispering in his ears and Zayn nods, whimpering pitifully

Liam knows Zayn must be tired and sensitive, but he looks at the way Zayn hands grip at his hips and _Liam come in me, come on, I wanna feel your come in me, gushing out of my hole, please Liam_ and Liam blanks out entirely. He thrusts inside Zayn swiftly, the drag of skin on skin sending sparks down his spine and splashes of colours in his eyes

“Please Liam, let me see you, let me see you, please please” he hears and he strips Zayn of his blindfold, looking at the way his eyes adjust to the darkness around him, he brushes traces of tears on Zayn’s skin with his thumb, watching as Zayn opens his pink mouth to lick his thumb clean, moaning filthily around it. Liam strokes his cock matching his thrusts and the snivels coming from Zayn’s mouth heighten until they both come, Zayn on his chest and Liam inside him, trembling at the release, sinking beside Zayn and mouthing at his neck. _I love you_ they say in unison, laughing senselessly.

Groaning, they kiss till their hearts stop racing and beat calmly, and they stay like that, Liam holding Zayn and murmuring about how much he loves him and Zayn repeating it back just as much and more.

“I’m still going to piss on you in the morning” Zayn grumbles lightly, laying his leg on Liam’s, the motion making Liam groan lowly

“Oh please”

**Author's Note:**

> I really should stop writing during lectures... It's not healthy.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
